


Concert Mayhem

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Five Finger Death Punch
Genre: Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concert gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert Mayhem

"Hey guys!" Ivan called out. "I think the stage is over this way." He pointed to the sign that said 'Stage 7A left.'  
"Who in their right fucking mind puts an insane amount of stages in one big ass arena!?" Jason asked.  
"One crazy son of a bitch."  
Together, the band walked down the left hallway to reach the stage. Once they were there, they saw a large amount of people bustling about to try and get everything set up.  
"I'm glad you guys are here!" Some small man with a head set ran right up to Ivan. "We thought you were going to be late." He looked up at the five band members as if they weren't there just a minute ago. You guys look older than I had expected."  
Ivan took a step forward. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"  
Zoltan took a step forward and placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "It's not worth the fight man."  
Ivan took a deep breath and step back. "Let's just get this show on the roll."  
The small head set man quickly scurried away.  
"Why did that get you all tense man?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know. Just in a bad mood I guess. I should be fine before we go up on stage."  
"You better be," Chris said. "We don't want another incident."  
They all knew what he was talking about. They'd never allow Ivan to live that down.  
"Sorry about that guys. I really am."  
"Save it," Jeremy said. "Let's just get up on stage and kill the fuck out of this show."  
"Yeah!" Zoltan shouted in agreement.  
"Hey tiny headset man!" Chris shouted. The man came scurrying back almost as fast as he left.  
"Yes? What can I do?" He asked.  
"When can we go on stage?" Ivan asked. His voice sounded a bit gruff. The head set man seemed frightened.  
"In just a couple of minutes. I think the fans are getting restless."  
"Well then hurry the fuck up!" Jason shouted. Head set man sprinted away.  
"He must be really afraid of us," Chris said.  
"Seems so," Zoltan agreed.  
A pretty girl with a head set walked up to us. 'I swear, everyone in this goddamn arena has a headset!' Ivan thought to himself.  
"Excuse me?" She asked us, incredibly curious. "Are you the band that is supposed to be playing here tonight?"  
"I believe so," Zoltan replied.  
The girl didn't look convinced but she didn't question. "Okay. Go out there. Break a leg!"  
"Let's get 'em guys!" Jeremy said pulling drum sticks out of his back pocket. He was bringing his skeleton costume back for this set.  
The five band members made a bee line for the stage. They ran out and saw the crowd. It was a sea of... Teenage girls. The girls were all wooping and cheering.  
The five all stopped dead in their tracks. The crowd went silent.  
There was the sound of static coming above from what sounded to be a loud speaker. Once the static cleared, you could hear a man's voice. It proclaimed, "Here is the act you've all been waiting for, ONE DIRECTION!"  
There was silence throughout the entire area. Ivan looked as if he was about to throw a fit. Quickly, Zoltan grabbed the microphone out of Ivan's hands. "Now I know you were expecting to see some band that writes songs to appeal to the teenage girl demographic, but who wants to listen to some actual music!?"  
A minute of silence passed. Soon, the arena was clapping and cheering. Soon enough, simple guitars and drum kits were being handed out to the members.  
"Now who's ready to listen to some fucking music!?"  
-  
Thirteen songs and an hour and a half later, the set was finally done. The band members all crashed on the seats that were positioned in the back stage area, where they came in from.  
The tiny head set man came back, however, this time he seemed happy.  
"What is it?" Ivan demanded.  
The smaller man seemed a little intimidated but that didn't wipe the smile off his face. "As crazy as it sounds, they loved you! Those girls actually enjoyed the music you were playing!"  
"And you didn't!?" Ivan shouted.  
"No no no! It's just, they were chanting something after you left."  
"What would that be?" Jeremy asked.  
"They want to know when the next show is."


End file.
